


♡♧ daddy's slutty kitten || Carziger {COMPLETE}

by dickguzzler



Series: daddy's slutty kitten [1]
Category: Set It Off (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Joke Fic, M/M, Santa Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 19,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickguzzler/pseuds/dickguzzler
Summary: maxx has a secret and it's very kinky he really likes to be called kitten and have a master to chain him up and use as a fucktoy but he's gay and really loves the most popular but in school cody carson who isn't gay he's straight and would never use maxx as a fucktoy much less look at him in general until one day when they're forced to work together in a project for school and cody finds maxxs tumblr left open and cody finds out what he's into what happens next read on to find out





	1. Intro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aight look chill its a joke fic ok i dont think mcr sucks ass (they kinda do in older stuff but WTTBP & Dancer Days SLAPS 🤧)
> 
> also i could never write something w/ this poor grammar and love myself after it ok
> 
> i would: never write a scene where maxx is fucked by a broomstick & candy cane (whoops spoilers!) without dissociating and thinking of Old™️ Man™️ Daniel™️ Sexbang™️ (??? wtf why brain)
> 
> anyway tldr; this is a joke dont come @ me with ur offended comments abt how mcr is a god tier band or my spelling is bad and if you do? hit me up in those tasty dms so i can screenshot & laugh at them

hi I'm maxx danziger im in highschool i have blonde hair im in music im gay and im into kitten and master bdsm stuff which if you dont what that is its where i want my partner to be my master and to call me his perfect little kitten or slutty kitten and i want him to make me wear really short clothes that show a lot of skin out in public and i want him to treat me like im useless and mean nothing to him when were fucking in short i just want a boyfriend that will treat me like im his fucktoy and treat me like an angel when his dick isnt in my tight little asshole (teehee, dont tell daddy i said that! ^.^)

but the problem is that i dont hae a boyfriend or master but i do have a crush his name is cody carson and hes also in music he has bright blue eyes and a dark brown almost black hair and a lipring that i just really want to feel on my private parts sometimes i dream about what our kids would like but it would never hapen bc hes not gay hes straight and is super popular and wouldnt want to call me his kitten or have me call him my master or even daddy if he wanted or so much as look in my direction and sometimes when hes singing i can feel myself getting hard at how nice his voice sounds and i blush like mad and have to cover myself with my backpack and my teachers yell at me which makes me depressed and i have to resist the urge to go into the bathroom to hurt myself and then masturbate but i know coyd wouldny want me to hutr myself if were gay and my master so i wont hurt myself in a way he can see i mean everyone things that i cut muself anyway so i dnt see how it would make a difference if they found out i did but whatever i need to go to class now cody is supposed to be signing today i heard it was about a llove song he wrote for his slutty gitlfriend god i hate her ok bye

 


	2. weightless

omg my alarm is blaring so loud its playing sleeping with sirens theyre my favorite emo band i love them so much my fave emo bands are halsey twenty one pilots and melanie martinez and sleeping with sirens theyre totally the new emo trinity except theres four of them so it would be quaret i guess but whatever like the "old" emo trinity is so shitr like who the h*ck thought that my chemical shitmance sounded good and let them still make music i hate them os much im glad the lead singer gerald way died from crack and like panic at the boy is such a stupid name why would they do that ugh but i mean brendon urie is pretty hot like i bet hes into the same stuff i am i wouldnt mind having him call me his kitten i would love but that fuck everyone else that says ryan roos is the best uhm no sweetie have you seen brendon and then theres chemical boys theryre so bad i hate them fuck jandy and hoe they suck patrick cant sing it sounds like he just sucked a big dick i hate him and hope he dies also have you seen petes nudes though oh my god his dick is so big i wouldnt mind having that in me like yes daddy please

but yeah anyway my alamr is going off which means that its almost like 7am and i should he up and get readu fr school i hate school so much its a hel but whayever the only good thing about is that cody is there and hes supposed to be singing his love song today ugh i wish it was about me but hes straighr and doesnt like me whatever its nothing i guess ill suffer or maybe i could go all yandere like in that one video game or that one comic book where i kill his grilfriend and then kidnap him and make him love me that might work but my house isnt big enough to hide him and we dont have abasement plus i think my parents would notive if there were somene else in the house i mean not like theyere hiome that much anyway but watch the one time they are will be the time they notice cody ugh whatever i guess ill just have to keep dreaming about being wiht him its better than nothing iright wrong urwrong i want to be with him i want him to be mine anyway i need to get ready for school

i get up and turn my phone alaram off and stumble to the bathroom to shower it doesnt take me that long to shower only sometimes after ive had a dream about fucking my daddy aka cody if you didnt know and i have ahuge boner and i have to get rif of it i think of his lips on me and pleasueing him and i end up shooting everywhere on the walls one time i didnt notice i left some shite stuff on the wall and my mom yelled at me asked what it was so i had to say that it was conditioner i dont know if she beleived me but ive tried to make sure that i do it towards the drain now btu yeah i wash my hair and bobdy and step out and look at myself in the mirror to see if i look decent today which i do i have to look my best for cody so i grab my straighter which is a lie because ive been using it for three months and im tsill always wanting a dick in my ass but whatevr ayway i do my hair and make it all ncie and i put on what i think would be codys favorite perfrume i dont like using it but i think i overhead his girfrlfriend sauing he used it once or liked iti can trememebr but if he likes it i wnat to try it except pussy i dont like that and will enever try it no matter how much he loves iti would never ever ever do it but anyway

i walk into my bedroom and grab my best clothes nd get dressed singing alonge to all of my favorite song s and end up getting dressed with time left to sprare so i go downstairs before y mom yells at me like she always does and i sit at the kitcen atable and scroll trouogh codys instagram trying not ot cry whenever i see a picture ofh im kissing his girlfriend im gonna screenshot it and save it for alter and cover her face with mine so it can look like were the ones kissing and ill have it as my homescreen but i cant let him or anyone else see it bc then theyll think im weird and maybe cody will hate me for it so idk i might just save it and opst in on ourr fan account that we have i made our ship name up ourself i keep switching between danson and carziger idk which ilike more but my account name is @ danson_carziger on instagram please go follow me i am thirsty and need the folloers maybe someone from school will find it and show cody and he'll mesage it and be like woah yeah youre right we are cute toerther mayber i should break up with my grirlfriend for him and then well live happily ever after but idk

anyway my mom makes breakfasy and i eat and she tries to talk to me about school but i blow her off like ugh she doesnt nknow anything about school why is eshe even bothering to try and get into my life like go away i kno your dont care anyway she complains but i ignore her until its time to go to school i grab my bag and wait in the car for her wait maxx she says i say what and shes like do you have something you want to tell me like is there anyone that youre crsuhing and i blush a lot and say no mom im not leave me alone so she just sighs and drives me to school

ok bye honey have a good dday at school i love you i roll my eyes and slams the door shut ok whatever mom youre embarassing me i sday bafore walking off and nto school ughi hate her why does she try to get into my life its so embarassing anyway im dwalking into school and next thing i know someone pushes me over and steps all over my books and then laughs at me wow watch where your going your emo faggot someone laughs again and walks off ugh i hate that person it was proabbly ronnie hes such a ddick and think hes so much better because he alwasy has some girl on his dick yeah wiell he probably has some kind of std and his dad is in jail for abuse so ha on him i hope he dies anyway i grab my baf and walk to my locker and stare at codys thinking of how long it would take until we were in the same class which is only a few hours i have to d gym math and then we have music and lunch together yay i cant wait until then

i grba my math book snad gym bag and go to the gym to get ready and it passes byb pretty quickly i guess that was just because i was really excited to hear codys song today infact i acciedntly over head the girls talking about they thought that cody was hot and how they heard that his grilfriend was really with ronnie last week at that party and i could have died from happness ebcause if he knew about taht then tyey would break up and rhen i could go in and swoop in and save him and then we could be together andi woild be so happy and then i migrt tell him about the instagram account that i made maybe when were married or maybe on our death bed idk but yeah

so i head to math and do that and i get spiballs thrown at me why does everyone hate me i wish they would die like i did nothing to them so why are they mean to me bu t whatever while theyre over at macdonals flipping burgers ill be sure to come in and close their shop down because im gonna be famous nd eveyrone iwll look up to me and theyll love me and theyl have to do what i asy because im famous and i might even run for president and then theyll really have to lsiten to me and ill make everyday my birthday and ill make chiplote move int the whitehouse and ill make those bullies say theyre sorry to me every single day and have them tell me how awesome i am but yeah math passes really quickly

and i grab my bags and slmot run to music class im the first one there and the teacher looks up at me and says woah hi maxx nice to see here please take a seat we will get started really soon ok i say nd take a seat one or two over from codys and play on my phone and while im waiting my cehmical shitmance comes on i think its black parade ugh theyre so racisr with that you cant just call a parade black thats bad who does that im erally happy they all died now so i skip it and comes on my fave halsey song ever and i try not to sing out loud to it but whatev i dont care i sing out loud anyway and do the full guitar and mitions and everyone walking in looks at me weird but i dont care cause its not my fault that my taste scares people xD

but yeah the teacher tells me stop and i glare at them and mouth for them to fuck off once their back is turned and turn it off and wait for cody i almost cry when he walks in bec ause hes wearing a nice whit shirt and black tie with really tight kinny jeawns and i think if i look hard enough i can see the outline of his dick but idk i dont wanna stare too much and have him notice so i just look away after a bit when he comes to sit down and breathe in the smell of his colone and blush t

he teacher calls everyone up to do their songs i cover cheatercheaterbestfriendeater in honor of codys slutty girlfriend and try not to glare at her the whole time the teacher just nods and says ok that was good now your up cody so cody comes up and does his song and i melt in my seat because i swore he looked at me when he said i love you oh my god i love him so much

anyway once hes done the teacher says tghat we have to wokr on a collab song now this week was gonna be writing it next week would be writing the intrustments and then the third week would be performing it in front of the whole school and paretns at the talent show i cant believe this i hope that i get cody as a partner but i dont think i will whatever i hope whoever i get will let me write a love song thats lowkey about cody but idk if they will i hope so

okay i will pick your partners that teacher says and i feel my heart race because maybe i will get to be with cody he goes through the list and my name codys name his girlfriends nam and ronnies names are the only ones that haent been called yet i really hope i dont get codys girlfriend or ronnie cody your with maxx and ronnie and whatever codys girlfriends name is (he didnt really say that i just tuned out lel xD) ur together oh my god i did get cody i blush and look at him he looks at his girlfriend sadly ugh

sorry kitten but im sure maxx over here wouldnt mind us doing a love song woul you maxxi blush more no not at all i was kinda thinking the same thing i say he smiles and kisses her how dare he call her kitten but not me what a bitch ok good cody says ill meet you at lunch and thenafter school we work on it he smiles and gets up to go to lunch

oh my god i got cody for three weeks this is amazing maybe hell find out about whats herface and ronnie and then we can get together but idk anyway i have to go lunch now im over the moon at this anyway ok bye


	3. only one

i cant sit still durng lunch i am too exicted that i get to work with my dadddy ( **cody if u didnt know** ) on something for so long like omg this is amazing i love him maybe hes gonna consider me a friend after this and we can hang out and then hes gonna break u with his girlfriend and we can get together and then he can be my master because ugh i just want him in me already like ugh come here papi

so im sitting here at the lunch table and picking at my food bc school lunches r terrible am i right guis ( **yesss xD** ) and my friend zach sits next to me and grabs my cookie off my tray dude what the h*ck i say and hit his hand woah you werent gonna eat it any way he says and i shrug i mean he is right anyway we sit there for a bit until my other friend dan comes and sits next to zach which is weird because he usually sits next to me or at least on the side i sit on because he deosnt want to walk around the table if he doesnt have to

hey guys guess who i have with me he says and i roll my eyes and almost tell him to shut u p before i smell codys colonge and blushed liek hella crazy oh my god he got cody to sit with me this is perfect like can this day get any better well guess what it can

cody sits next to me and smiles hey dude he says i gulp and smile back hey i say i hope he cant hear how fast my heart is beating because its going really fast before i forget give me your phone im gonna put my number in he hands me his phone and reaches his now empty hand out to me 

oh yeah okay i say and hand him mine i cannot believe that im about to give cody carson aka my daddy m ynumber i hope he puts my number in as "Slutty Kitten" or something

we give each other our numbers and zach is smirking like crazy and i wna to slap him anyway we sit there and eat and talk and i cant think straight ( **not like he's straight anyway right xD** ) and before i know it lunch is over and we have to go our classes ugh ihate school but its bettter with cody so i guess that works 

i get into english and do that for a while and it drags on and on for years i mean it feels like the rest of my classes do i cant wait for the end of the day because cody is supposed to be coming over i cant wait i just hope theres enough time before he gets there so that i can clean my room and maybe log out of my tumblr bc i dont want him to find out the stuff im into just yet 

i mean i still want him t call me his slutty kitten and to call him my master i jjust want to knowif hes into that first 

anyway the end of the day finally comes and i wait outside for my mom to pick me up shes there a few minutes later whicih i good i guess because i got a bit of my homework done which means the more time i have to spend with cody he text me after the bell rang that his parents said it was fine him to stay after school and i said that i hadnt asked min eyet which is true i guess i havent bc i know that if i used my phone in calss one of tht teachers would see and idont want my phone to get taken away when i just got codys number

anyway i get in the car and sigh hey mom do you mind i have a friend over after school today, its for a music school project she rolls her eyes oh my god maxx why didnt you text me before you know today were having a special family dinner what the f**k

i roll my eyes and cross my arms wow ok sorry for trying to get a good grade on somethin gi guess i will just fail this class then she sighs ugh fine whatever who is it i swear to god if its that dirty friend of yours zack or whatever his name i will forbid you from ever having one over 

oh my god dont call him dirty mom and no its cody w have to work this music projet for three weeks you can even ask the teacher she rolls her eyes again okay fine we drive home and i rush up to my room and start to clean it throwing clothes into the closet ( **which he isnt out of XDDDDD** ) and logged out of tumblr i threw my mags ( **oooo ;)))))** ) into secret bag and tossed them into the back of the closet covered by the rest of the clothes 

by the time im done the doorbell rings and my mom yells up to me that its cody i just yell back okay im just finishing up homework i can hardlt hear what cody said but i hear footsteps and then i see the door open up and oh my god i could have sworn that i died right there because he looks so hot and like an angel 

hey there ready to get to work he says i nod and take out a notebook and point to the desk chair next to my desk you can sit there if you want i have a guitar around here somewhere if you wanna write the chords

cody just nods on the chair and opened up his notebook covered with fall out boy and yellowcard and my chem stickers and says we should think of what we want the song to be about though i nod yeah i heard you say that you wanted to do a love song i think that would be nice but maybe we can do a spooky love song since its almost halloween i ask 

yeah that sounds cool it can be the best of both worlds he grabs the guitar standing by the desk and start to strum i cant take my eyes off him as he strums a few strings i can just imagine him working that magic on me like ugh yas daddy 

anyway i write down the idea of the song in my notebook and he keeps playing i just him to play and write songs for me like is that took much to ask for i think i really love cody like ughhhh

we sit there and come up with rough drafts for lyrics before my mom call sus down for dinner oh shit i should have checked the time im sure your parents want you back home for dinner i say and cody just shrugs nah its okay theyre working late anyway so i was just gonna have a microwave burrito we both laugh and walk down stairs for dinner

is cody staying for dinner my mom asks i look at cody and he shrugs im fine either way really my mom sighs well are your parents home she asks 

no theyre working late and my sister is staying at her boyfriends house tonight anyway so i was just gonna have a nice microwave burrito and the rest of my homework my mom smiles and glares at me a little bit well youre more than welcome to stay dinner is going to be ready is just a few minutes so if you want to take a seat now you can 

cody nods and we both go to the dining room adn take a seat next to each other i cannot believe that cody and i just gave each others our numbers and then were having dinner like what is this a 10th base date (idk what the bases are ;-; sowwy)

the rest of my family comes and sits around us and my mom brigns out dinner and we all eat and it seems like it was only a minute since cody got to my house but now were done with dinner and he has to leave 

wow thanks for dinner mrs maxxs mom it was really nice he says my mom smiles and hugs him before he leaves thanks it was nice to have you he hugs back and smiles and waves at me bye maxx ill see you at school tomorrow 

i nod and blush once i close the door well he seems nice my mom says yeah i say he really is nice she nods hey its about time to go to sleep go take a shower and get to sleep its an early day tomrrow i nod and go upstairs and shower and think of cody

i cant help but do my thing when im in there it takes me so much longer but i mean it feels nice after i had to spnd all that time ith cody and couldnt do anything anyway once iget done in the shower i change and lay down in sleep and turn on m music playlist and dream of cody wow i hope tomorrow is as better as today was like maybe were finally gonna become friends and maybe hell actually leave his girlfriend for me i wish i fall asleep to the dreams of him calling me his slutty kitten and using me as his little f**k toy

 


	4. halloween

Oh my god i cant believe that halloween is soon i am so excited i have my costume all planned out and ready to go i jump out of bed and shower really quickly to make sure i have time i grab the box of make up i have and fake horns and start to do some work i hope itll look good bht i have tried special effects once before so it should be

i cover my face in white powder and then put the horns on and cover my eyes in black eyeliner to make it look i had that crying effect but i wasn't crying and put on my black jacket, black shirt and black skinny jeans with my black dress shoes

then i reach for the container of black contact lenses and put them in and blink a few times it feels weird to wear contacts but i think ill get used to them  
i look myself in the mirror to make sure that everything looks okay and add some more blood around the spots where i think it needs it then draw a black upside down cross between my eyes and pull up my hoodie and post the final thing on my instagram **_(heres the finished look xoxo and yes i did like my own_** _ **post**_ **_leave me alone k thnx)_** **_[_** _a/n it didn't post well fuck_ ** _]_**

i run out moms car and put my headphones in because i don't want here her complain about my look she comes out and i cam see her roll her eyes so i look the other way and she drives me to school i can here her going on about how she doesnt like halloween and how i shouldn't be dressing up like this whenever it changes songa but i ignore her still and run inside the school when she leaves  
everyone is in their silly costumes some people are ghosts some are zombies some are zombie cheerleaders but i dont care about those

anyway i walk to my locker and grab my things for school when someone taps me on the shoulfer and i turn around thinking yhat its one of my friends zach or dan or maybe even cody but its it not its one of the kids who bullies me and i slowly close my locker in am attempt to run if i need to but no

hey dude cool costume who did you call for the fx he says and i almost sigh im reliefe oh uh i did it its a last minute thing really he just nods and smiles aight cool hey uh say theres a halloween party were going to and we need someone good with special effects so id you want to come and help us that would he cool

i cant believe this i really must be dreaming um yeah okay where at i ask and he writes down the address on a piece of paper and hands it to me the time is on there too you can bring a friend or tao if you want and with that he walks off and the bell rings so i have to rush to class and everyone looks at me and i even get a few compliments

time passes really quickly and before i know it im in music and cody sits next to me

holy shit dude thats an awesome costume where did you get it he says and i blush oh well i got the clothes a while ago for something else and i did the fx myself

he pats me on the back and takes out a notebook hey wanna come over to my house tonight and work on the song he says i shrug sure but i kinda also got an invite to this party but im not too sure if i want to go

he raises his eyebrows oh really who gave you the invite he says i hand him the piece of paper i dont know his name but he also said i can invite some friends so if you and zach and dan want ro come thats amazing cody nods yeah i can bring emily too

i nod and we work on the song yeah that sounds amazing let me text my mom and tell her that im gonna be staying over at your house and i text her she just says to be careful since there's a lot of creeps out and i say ok thankss see you im the morning love u and she replies ok hiney love u 2

ok sweet ill just say that im staying over at dans and he can over for us

so we work on the song and i text zach if he wants to come and he says sure and then me and cody work on the song all class then we all talk about what were going to be wearing to the halloween party tonight and we work on the song some more and before i know it school is over and im sitting in front of codys house ( _ **he text me his address btw**_ ) and my mom is going on and om about how i should be careful and i sigh

yes mom okay i get it not sex no drugs no alchol nothing bad or crazy bevause i will be grounded for til college i get it bye see you in the morning she smiles and waves okay have fun hiney text me if you need anything i close the door and wave back as she drives off and walk up to codys door and knock and his sister answers ( _ **cambia if u didnt know, heres a pic**_ _)_

oh hey youre the kid that my brother is always talking about she says and i blush yeah i guess so and she smiles and hugs me well come on in hes getting ready and mom and dad arent here just yet so they wont know

cody comes down the stairs not long after with skeleton make up covering his face and wearing a a white tee shirt with black jeans and shoes and a white dress jacket and black bow tie and holy moley ive never been more attracted to a skeleton before ( _ **pic**_ )

ok are we ready to go he says and i nod sweet zach is gonna pick us up and were gonna meet dan on the way

so we wait outside for zach and he comes in his car a few minutes later dressed as a fucked up version of santa claus as he sajd and we get in and drive to dan who is also dressed as a skeleton just like cody but with a white tee shirt

so we drive to the address and we get there and we all get out and then i feel a tap on my shoulder and i turn around and cant believe who it is

( ** _short chapter srry [heart broken emoji and crying emoji] but who is it ?!?!?! do_** ** _you_** ** _have_** ** _any_** _ **guesses??**_ )

 


	5. after party

_(sorry for dying, this is might be a_ _ **short chapter** _ _before a_ _** major time skip ** _ _in the_ _ **next chapter** _ _ **between halloween** _ _and then_ _**thanksgiving** _ _but literally no time has passed in the project because time is an illusion but the_ _** first week ** _ _was_ **_Coming up with a song_ ** _**, the** _ _next week, which can be the first week of november is_ _**writing it** _ _**,** _ _the_ _ **third** _ _and_ **_fourth week_ ** _can be_ _** putting it together ** _ _so ok let's say that it's now_ ** _week four_ ** **_a_ ** _nd tha_ _t maxx has taken part in_ _**No Nut November** _ _and it's_ **_ thanksgiving currently _ ** _**.** _ **_also, maxx and cody got drunk and fucked at the party but them -and everyone else- is/were too drunk rememeber_ ** _GLA_ _D WE'RE ALL CAUGHT UP also the person who tapped maxx on the shoulder was cody's gf courtney (idfk know her name anymore))_

i turn around to face the person and force a smile on my face it's cody's girlfriend jessica dressed up as a female jigsaw but with super short shorts and a really tight shirt that leaves nothing to the imagination and really tall stilettos

hey im gonna go ahead and get us some drinks okay i say to the guys and walk inside not wanting to be near her because if i had to stay with her any longer than i probably would have snapped and yelled at her or someone

i push my way past everyone standing in front of the door and living room and make my way towards the kitchen where a big thing of punch is and grab some cups and fill them up and grabbing a handful of pretzels and wait for the guys to come in which they do only a few minutes later

cody has his arm around that girls waist and i feel like puking up everything but i decide not to because that would ruin the food and some of this food looks really good which isnt that common at parties so i guess we got lucky

i down my drink and point to the others whenever they walk over and fill mine up again trying my hardest to look busy so that nobody would talk to me which doesnt work because as soon as i finish filling my cup and setting the spoon type thing back in the bowl codys girlfriend jessica puts a hand on my shoulder and smiles at me

hey nice costume youve got there she says and i try my hardest not to roll my eeyes and shove her hand away oh yeah thanks yours is nice too mutter out and down my drink again i cant believe that shes trying to be nice to me when everyone knows that she only cares about who is the most popular at the time being and seeing who can fuck to become the most popular person at the school

cody gives me a weird look as i fill up my cup for the third time and suggests that we should dance and i just nod and follow them to the dance floor and stand near zach who isnt too found of codys girlfriend either

we dance for what feels like forever and after a few dozen more drinks someone suggests that we should all play some typical party game and about half of the people here agree and we stagger over to another room but not before i grab what is probably my 100th drink that night which is probably a bad idea because by that point i can hardly stand or see straight ( **a/n not like he ever could xD** ) and things start to get really fuzzy

the last thing i remember is getting off of someone and kissing them on the neck before completely passing out

 


	6. what happened over thanksgiving

_(smut is next ;)))_ _)_

_**~Giant time skip with lots of boners during No Nut November~** _

im sitting in class and tapping my pencil against my notebook and starting at the math notes as the teachers drones on and on about something but i dont know what because i tuned out a while ago but i think that it's about all of the future things that we have to do over thanksgiving break which is such bullshit like they expect us to do work when we have a break off school and not complain but if they have to work over the break it's a problem and they shouldn't have to? like what the fuck do you think us kids do for fun just stay up at night and wishing for our teachers to give us a bunch of work to do over the weekend and our breaks like i think the fuck not ms. betsy

i jump slightly in my seat when i see a piece of paper land in front of my face on my notebook and blush when i realize the handwriting is cody's i look over at him and blush a little at his cute and stupid face smirking at me and turn a page in my notebook to make it look it like i was listening and open the note

i could have sworn that i would explode right then and there at what the note said if i weren't in class still

"hey, my mom wants to invite you over for thanksgiving but i told her that you might be busy with your family so i wasnt sure but she said that you can come over the day or two before if that's alright" oh my god his mom wants to have me over for thanksgiving and I would totally go if we weren't having our own thanksgiving like 300 miles away from Clearwater with our family

i grab my pencil and make it look like im taking notes and write down "we're going to be leaving for thanksgiving the day that our break starts :((( save me a plate anyway <3" I pass the note back to him before the teacher even looked over and scribbled down something in my notebook so the teacher thought that i was still paying attention which i guess she bought

**_-skip past_ ** **_thanksgiving_ ** **_lmao, they_ ** **_Skype_ ** **_and maxx_ ** **_masturbated_ ** **_to_ ** **_it a lot afterwards lmao-_ **

we just got back from thanksgiving break and cody has been hanging out with me a lot more and I can feel myself falling more and more in love with him and it seems like his relationship cindy or whatever her name is is failing more and more everyday which I shouldn't wish but im secretly really happy they aren't working bc then cody can finally he mine

hey maxx cody says and sits next to me looking like he hasn't slept in weeks I hope hes okay and has been sleeping bc I want him to be okay

hey cody are you okay I ask and frown

yeah I just havent been able to sleep lately shay has been acting really strange lately and keeps avoiding me and its stressing me out

I have to avoid the urge to tell him that I would never dare treat him that way and that he should he with me instead but I told it back and pat him on the back and instead say: yeah man I get it girls are hard to understand sometimes maybe you should try visiting her after school today and if she blows you off then you can just come over to my house

cody nods and smiles his smile that makes me melt and I have to move my books to cover my lap yeah that sounds great Ill text you after school and we can talk about it more in music

alright that sounds great I smile and the bells goes off telling us that we have to get to class soon well I'll see you around after school or something I say and wave at cody as we walk to our classes

 


	7. havana (smut)

**_(smut for you sinners)_ **

I had spent almost the whole day at Cody's house today and it was both the best and worst thing to ever happen to me. I loved spending the time with Cody and getting to know more and more about him. I also loved how excited he was to learn things about me.

We were currently sat crossed legged in the middle of his bed, talking about what it would be like if we were cowboys back in the old western days. I'm not even sure how we had gotten on that topic, Cody had just looked at me and said that we'd probably make bad ones.

"You know what I can never find?" I shook my head and picked at the lint on my socks. "A good quality cowboy suit. Like I always find kid's Halloween costumes but never one for everyday wear. Like what if I want to go around town with my ass hanging out and contracting all kinds of dust diseases? Am I supposed to do that in Timmy's costume from last year?" I rolled my eyes and laughed at him.

"You wouldn't believe me if I said I knew someone who knows where to get good quality outfits. Her name's even Sandy." Cody's face lit up and he pushed me lightly.

"No fucking way." I nodded and giggled at Cody's shocked face.

We sat there for a few more hours before I had gotten a text message from my sister that I had to be home to watch the cat and house. I'm not sure why she couldn't have just stayed home instead of going out for once but it was whatever. I felt like if I had stayed at Cody's house any longer I would have burst from realizing how cute he was.

"Aw, it looks like I have to go now." I frowned and showed Cody the text. He just nodded and laid back down on his bed. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, around 3?" I nodded and grabbed my bag. I didn't really want to go so I had started to pack as slowly as possible without Cody actually asking questions.

Within a couple of minutes I had everything packed and Cody had rolled over on his side, facing away from me. He looked so cute when he sleeping. I stood at his bedroom doorway for a few seconds, letting my eyes wander around the room.

I could see Cody's dick laying flat out on the bed, bigger than I could have imagined. I had to resist the urge to walk back to him and take his length inside of my mouth, running my tongue up and down Cody's member.

I practically ran out of Cody's house and back to my own home, taking a quick glance at Dan and Zach's house. I wondered what they were doing, if they were in the shower or already tucked safely into bed.

My member twitched angrily at myself for standing outside to dwaddle and think about something else. I reached out and turned the door handle to go back inside, being greeted by a sleeping Pistol. That was good for me, the less distractions he had the better.

I took off my worn out shoes and ran upstairs, closing the door loudly behind me. I looked down at the tent in my pants and waddled over to my bed, wanting nothing than to get rid of this problem.

I decided to film myself this time so that I could remember it for later purposes. I grabbed my camera and ran towards the bathroom, setting myself down in front of a large ring light and tripod. I hurriedly turned the Camera on and stood in front of it, wondering what I would say if Cody were here.

I shrugged and grabbed the medium sized shoe box full of dildos and vibrators of all different sorts of sizes. I grabbed one the looked like an awfully lot like Cody's dick and smirked to himself. When you can't have the real thing, a fake will have to do.

I walked in front of the camera and bent over, shaking my ass a little, and set the vibrator down. Even if I were going to watch this later I still wanted it to be as sexy as possible. I stood up a bit and moved my hands down my ass, grabbing it tightly. I imagined that Cody were sitting in the chair just behind the camera and this were all for him.

I slowly slid my pants down, revealing a leopard print thong. I turned towards the camera and slowly unbuttoned my shirt, leaving the tie loosely done. My cock left a clear imprint in the tight thong, only growing bigger with each passing second. I ran my hand down my body and brushed by my crotch, sending a shiver throughout my whole body.

I  sat down and spread my legs for the camera, vibrator in hand, and smirked. "Oh Cody, I've been a naughty boy..." I moaned out as I sucked on one of my fingers. "Look at me, laying here in my panties just waiting to get used." I trailed the wet finger down my body and spread my cheeks. "Look at this tight little asshole. It's just begging to be filled up with your giant cock. Please daddy, teach me to be a good little slut." I slipped the finger inside of my hole and moaned out loudly, finding my g-spot almost instantly.

I stretched my hole a bit more before adding more fingers, moaning even louder at the sensation. I could only hope that Cody would feel this way. I grabbed a pillow and put it under myself, making sure the camera had the best view possible of me fingering my ass.

It wasn't long before I had all four fingers inside of myself, rubbing that one spot that just made me all tingly inside. I pulled my hand away and panted for a few moments before turning the replica of Cody's dick on. It sprang to life instantly shocking me a bit.

I licked the tip of the vibrator and gave the sexiest look I could to the camera. "Did you like I stretched my little virgin hole for you Cody? Hmm daddy? Did you like how I moaned out your name like the needy whore I am?" I giggled and moved the tip to my hole. It felt so good already. "Mhm, fuck! Oh daddy, how I wish you were here to take my throbbing cock in your mouth while I fucked myself for you."

I pushed the vibrator fully inside of myself and moaned louder than I ever had before. My free hand grabbed my cock and moved up and down in a rhythmic pattern with the vibrator. In went the vibrator, up went my hand. Out went the vibrator, down went my hand.

It wasn't long before he became a mess of "Fuck"s and "I'm gonna cum daddy"s.

"Yes Cody, right there!" I screamed as I rubbed the vibrating tip against my g-spot, rubbing my head furiously. "I'm cumming, oh my god!" My body was flooded with a wave of euphoria as my orgasm ripped through me. Cum spurt out of my dick and all over my stomach, dripping down my sides and seeping into the sheets. 

My body went limp as soon as he turned the replica of Cody's cock off and pulled it out of myself. All I wanted to do now was go to sleep but I knew that I would have to clean up or else everything would be ruined in the morning.

I sighed and cleaned up quickly before heading off to bed. I made sure to jot down to ask Sandy if she knew where I could find a Cowboy suit for Cody whenever I saw her again. Hopefully he would still appreciate the thought I put into it.

 


	8. new years (first kiss)

my parents were going to be out of town for new year's so they had left me and my older sister alone in the house and told us not to throw any parties but im pretty they knew that we wouldnt really listen so they hadnt really enforced that rule too much but either way my older sister was put in charge anyway which is bullshit that they think i still have to have a baby sister i mean i'm almost 18 why cant the understand that im able to take care of myself and the house 

its whatever though because as soon as they left my older sister turned to me and rolled her eyes okay so i dont care whatever you do over new years as long as you dont tell mom and dad that im going to be spending it at my boyfriends so you keep my secret and ill keep whatever you do a secret got it she asked and i nodded 

alright cool ill be gone in like two hours and theres some money in the cookie jar that you can use to buy pizza or whatever you feel like getting make sure to not tear the house up too much while im gone she said and with that she left upstairs and went to get dressed 

i wasnt sure what i was going to do this weekend but i guess i could always ask cody dan and zach to come over and celebrate so i guess we could have a small party i mean im pretty sure that my parents wouldnt have minded knowing that i had some friends over as long as it wasnt a big party yeah that sounded good now all i needed was to hope that everyone would be free tomorrow 

i grabbed my phone and went into the groupchat that zach dan cody and i were all in and sent a message that had read

_🐱 master: what is up my fuckers my parents have left for the weekend and im looking to get fucking #TURNT #LIT_

_pot(ter) head🔮: pls dont say those words again_

_sax🎷 man: yo wat the fuck max_

_🐱 master: doNT CALL ME THAT >_> ITS NOT MY NAME U FUCK_

_sax🎷 man: I KNOW UR SECRET U ADDED THE X FOR XTRA EFFECT I FUCKING EXPOSED UR GAY ASS_

_🐱 master: I H8 U UR UNINVITED TO THE PARTY XD_

_pot(ter) head🔮: i hate u guys_

_🐱 master: fuck u too zach_

_pot(ter) head🔮: u wish u could get some of this duck_

_pot(ter) head🔮: dont u fucking dare_

_sax🎷 man: DUCK_

_🐱 master: I DONT WANT UR DUCK_

_pot(ter) head🔮: im leaving bye_

_sax 🎷man: nO WAIT ZACH CUM BACK_

_**pot(ter) head🔮 has left the groupchat.** _

**_🐱 master has added pot(ter) head🔮 to the groupchat._ **

_code red🎙️: what the fuck is happening in here_

_sax 🎷man: maxxs paretns are out n he wants to have a wicked orgy_

_🐱 master: dAN_

_pot(ter) head🔮: cant control ur dick smh_

_code red🎙️: ill bring the strawberry lube ;)))_

_🐱 master: oH *blushes n drinks holy water*_

_sax 🎷man: WHY DO U HAVE STARBWEEY LUBE CODY_

_pot(ter) head🔮: late nite snack duh_

_code red🎙️: i hate u guys_

_🐱 master: anywAY R WE GONNA B HAVING THE SICKEST RAGER OF 2017 OR WAT_

_pot(ter) head🔮: yah i guess i gotta get all the bitches since yall are major virgins n cant even look @ a girl on tv_

_code red🎙️: im the best pussy master excuse u_

_sax 🎷man: smh yall havent seen my hot AS FUCK gf then_

_🐱 master: we all know u paid syd_

_sax🎷 man: u guys suck_

_🐱 master: dic_

_code red🎙️: we know ur gay maxx omg this is Straight Oppression and im Offended_

_pot(ter) head🔮: yall havent seen katie then tf_

_sax 🎷man: yall suck  
_

__🐱_ master: anyyway r u guys gonna come over_

_sax _🎷_ man: ya ill b around after my parents eat dinner_

_sax _🎷_ man: so ill see u guys around 6:30 or somethin_

_pot(ter) head🔮: i can help set up n buy shit since my paretns are gonna be too bsuy fucking  
_

_code red _🎙️_ : ill come over at like the last second_

_code red _🎙️_ : but jk ill b over there since i prob have to pick up dan_

__🐱_ master: alright sounds good ill see all u guys soon   
_

i locked my phone and right as i set it down my sister came walking down the stairs and hit me upside the head with a pillow hey im gonna go on out now so dont have too much fun and dont stay up past your bedtime you know the netflix password so you can watch all of those new years kid shows 

oh haha your so funny i said and yanked the pillow from her and set it down on the couch dont catch any stds or else dad will kill you before the std has any time to get all in your shit she just rolled her eyes and grabbed her purse from the table next to the door and left

i didnt know what to do so i turned on the tv and watch some cartoons on nick which just so happened be what seemed like a new episode of spognebob squarepants considering i hadnt seen it before and i mean i have seen almost every single episode of almost every single cartoon there is out there to offer 

im not sure how much time had passed but soon there was a knock at my door and zach barged in with his hands full of party supplies hey dude theres a few more things in the car if you want to go and get them he said and wwent into the kitchen 

i ran out to his car and grabbed the last two boxes of party stuff he had gotten and almost dropped them because they were so heavy and went back into the kitchen where he had a shit ton of food all laid out on the table 

hey why did you get all of this if it was just going to be the four of us i said and handed him the two boxes and sat at the table he just shrugged and opened up the boxes handing me a can of beer. i looked at him weird and said where did you even get this i thought you werent allowed back at the liquor store and that your parents hid their booze

zach shrugged again i made a deal with the guy to get him a date for this weekend if he turned his head and let me get it i nodded and cracked the cold can open (you could say hes cracking open a cold one with the boy(s) XD) and took a sip of it which made me almost gag because i forgot how gross beer tasted zach just looked at me and laughed youre really something 

i rolled my eyes and helped him set up everything which included streamers food drinks beer noise makers confetti and even some balloons i kept trying to ask zach why he had gotten so many things but he kept ignoring me and changing the subject until finally there was a knock at the door okay well ill go answer that since youre being so weird 

i playfully glared at zach and opened the door to find not only cody and dan but also syd, katie, cambia, shay, austin, nick, and a couple of other people who i was friends with but we werent super close with each other i glared at zach and pulled him into the kitchen um excuse you but i hadnt meant for this to be an actual party it was just supposed to be us celebrataing 

yeah but i mean nick was working there at party city today and austin saw me walk out of the store and helped load the car and then i guess it just kinda spiraled into this but hey look on the brightside theres a lot more girls here for your bisexual ass to get all into i playfully hit zach in the chest and walked back inside to the living where everyone was already talking with each other and getting along 

i mean i guess it was better this way since it was only like a dozen people in general here and i knew them enough to go and spill around the whole school that we had a party here and i mean it was going to be kinda boring in general if it were just zach dan cody and i not that i would have been annoyed by it or anything but still 

syd came up to me with dan right by her side and followed hey there maxx long time no see she held out her hand for me to shake and i looked at dan to ask if it were okay to shake her hand which i dont know why it wouldnt have been since he isnt one of those super poessive boyfriends who controlled their partners every move but i guess it was kind of out of respect for their relationship if anything 

i smiled back and shook her hand yeah same dan has been talking nonstop about how much he likes you syd blushed and looked over at dan in awe i mean sometimes we have to duct tape his mouth shut because of it she just chuckled and kissed dan on the cheek before saying bye and walking off to go talk to everyone else 

a few more hours had passed before it had gotten close to having the ball drop okay everyone grab your glasses and gather around the tv so we can ring in this new fucking new year in california zach said loudly for the third time that night and i say third because he said it when it happened in new york and in the central states time 

everyone gathered around the tv and held up their glasses and counted down with the ball i stood next to cody and tried my hardest not to show that i was nervous for some reason and counted down with everyone else 

10

i grabbed my glass tighter in my hand

9

i took a deep breath and looked around the room

8

i adjusted my jacket and leaned against the wall

7

i took another deep breath

6

i shifted all my weight to my other foot

5

i decided that i was going to have a new years resolution

4

i decided that it would be to go to the gym more

3

i raised my glass with everyone else

2

i couldnt believe that the year was already over

1

i took a sip of my drink and almost spilt it when cody grabbed my face and kissed me pulling me as close to his body as i could have ever possibly wanted and blushed a lot and kissed him back hoping that those moment could last forever 

we stayed there for what felt like forever and i could tell that this year was bound to be amazing 

 


	9. revelation (Smut)

it felt like cody and i stood there for years when he kissed me but all too soon he pulled away from me and gave me a stupidly cute little grin and playfully hit my shoulder and slurred out something that sounded like him saying we should take this upstairs

i blushed and stepped away a little because i mean yeah i wanna fuck him so bad and be his slutty little kitten but i dont want him to be drunk off his ass while were getting at it i want it to be special for both of us and i wouldnt be able to fully enjoy it if i knew that cody probably wouldnt even remember it or enjoy it so i frowned a bit and shook my head no

he rolled his eyes and drug me upstairs to my room and stopped in his tracks when he saw everything that was around my room and the camera sitting at the foot of my bed "damn is my kitten maxxy naughtier than i thought" he asked and picked up one of the toys i had left out from last time and looked over at me with a huge smirk on his face and i couldnt help but blush 

how could i be so stupid and not put those back especially when i knew that people werecoming over tonight god im so stupid 

cody walked over to me and pushed me up against the door and started to kiss me roughly while his hands roamed my body i couldnt help but blush at the places his hands were going because i never thought that cody would actually end up liking me this way back 

"oh damn baby boy, these seem to be getting a little tight huh" he whispered in my ear and grabbed my dick and chuckled in my ear before pulling away and kissing me again 

i couldnt help but let out a little moan as he grabbed me there which only made him smirk more and caused him to bite his lip which didnt really help the probem going on in my pants right now considering that i had a wicked boner just from having him finally kiss me 

"how about i fix that for you kitten, would you like that?" he bit down on my collar bone roughly and grinded himself against me making sure that there was plenty of friction between us i bit my lip to try and keep myself from making any noise because i at least didnt want anyone to walk in on us doing this which i mean i probably would have been too busy to even care about but still this was meant to be a private moment between the two of us "would you like daddy to fix his whore of a kitten's boner?" cody mumbled against my neck and trailed his hands down my body and slapped my ass and chuckled 

he pulled away and hooked his fingers in the belt loops on my jeans and pulled me towards him a little with a huge smirk on his face i let my eyes trail down his body and i noticed that he also had a hard on which it wouldnt really be fair if he took care of me first instead of himself so i shook my head and wrapped my arms around his neck "no sir, your kitten has been very naughty and needs to pleausre daddy first" i said in the cutest voice i could muster and giggled at how confused and shocked he looked there for a second before nodding 

i pecked his lips before dropping to my knees and pulled up his shirt a little and started to leave kisses all around his waist and stomach i could hear cody inhale sharply whenever i bit down on his hip bone and licked right above his jean zipper and smirked to myself i sat back and played with the zipper on his jeans and looked up at him innocently "what am i supposed to do daddy, i think you need to tell me what to do in very grphic detail" cody growled a little and grabbed my wrist and put it right on his dick 

"i want you to unzip daddys pants for him and tell him what a slut you are while doing it" i giggled and nodded and started to pull his zipper down before he stopped me again "do you know what daddy wants you to do next hmm" he asked and i shook my head no "i want you to open up that pretty little mouth of yours and take daddys cock in it and started sucking like you would a lolipop, do you understand" he asked and i shrugged 

"what if i dont do it right, do i get punished" i asked and bit my lip hoping he would say yes cody smirked and nodded and i could have sworn that i felt my dick twitch right then and there at the thought that hed punish me if i didnt listen to him which gave me all the mroe reason to not listen to him "ok daddy, i got it" cody patted my head and let go of my wrist and i pulled down his zipper and jeans and came face to face (more like face to dick xD) with the big bulge in his pants and swallowed hard because he seemed a lot bigger than i had thought but that was also good for me 

i kissed the bulge and looked up at him to see if i was doing good which i could only imagine i was since cody had his eyes closed tightly and was breathing heavily i smirked to myself and pulled his underwear down with me teeth and gasped a little when his dick sprang out and greeted me eagerily he was a lot bigger than i had thought i bit my lip and kissed the tip and moved my hand up and down his length cody groaned and put his hands in my hair which i guess meant i was doing good 

i pushed his length up and licked from the base of it back to the tip and took him in my mouth a bit before doing the same thing again except i licked from the top to the base this time when i reached the tip of his member again i took him in my mouth and started to bob my head back and forth going a bit deeper whenever i went back down and i could hear cody starting to pant heavily every three bobs or so i would pull away and swirl my tongue around his tip which only made cody breathe harder 

i pulled away from him again and moved my hands up and down his dick and swirled my tongue around his tip some more cody growled a little and pushed me down on him which caused me to have to grab his legs and i ended up digging my nails into his legs as he put both of his hands in my hair and pretty much fucked my throat which i didnt have a problem with because i was knida hoping that he would at least either make me do it 

cody pulled away and growled out "open" and started to stroke himself quickly i sat there with my mouth open just waiting for him to cum all over my face which would actually be good sincen its supposed to make your skin all soft and shit like that cody moaned out loudly and released his load over my face and inside my mouth -most of it went in my mouth tbh- and i giggled and looked up at him all innoncetly 

"damn kitten you look so hot with daddy's cum all over you" he patted my head and smirked "do you think you can swallow for daddy" he asked and i nodded and swallowed and opened up my mouth again to show him that i had indeed swallowed all of it "good boy" cody kneeled down in front of me and grabbed my chin lightly and kissed me "do you want daddy to fix that for you" he asked and rubbed his hand on my boner 

i let out a gasp and nodded and tilted my head back as cody did the same thing to me that i had done to him but somehow it felt a million times better when he did it before i knew it i had come undone under cody and was a moaning mess cody grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the bed and laid my head on his chest and i remembered that he was drunk and felt my heart break a little 

"hey cody" i asked and looked up at him and trailed my fingers up and down his chest 

"yeah maxx" he asked and played with my hair which made my heart skip a beat and i couldnt help but blush at how cute and kind he was being right now 

"are you gonna remember this in the morning or are you too drunk" i asked and held my breath waiting for his answer cody smiled and i looked at him weird why he be smiling when i asked him that 

cody chuckled and kissed my nose and smiled more "oh trust me maxx im not drunk i knew that dan had replaced some of the alcohol with apple juice after the third cup and trust me i am so gonna remember this" i blushed and burried my face in his chest and tried to hide my face "especailly sincr were gonna be doing this a lot more if you say that you'll be mine" 

i blushed even more and grabbed a pillow to hide my face with and nodded i couldnt believe it cody actually wants to be mine i swear that life couldnt get any better than this 

 


	10. accept my shaft (end???)

_**(major time skip lmao they fucked a lot also this is gonna b shit because i have no motivation but needa get soething out, wont b fixing bad typos this time)** _

_**~~a time skip bigger than dan's ass~~** _

its been a few months since cody and i had gotten together and its been the best months of my life and everyone around us was so supportive and i thought that it honestly couldnt have gotten better but boy oh boy was i wrong about that 

cody had just texted me and told me to get ready for something fancy and i could almost feel myself die from so much excitement like my heart was beating so fast i thought that it was going to explode out of my chest at any moment 

i dug through my clsoet for my suit that i always wore to fancy events like the APMAs or other things like that and groaned when i saw that it was dirty i swore that i had cleaned it the last time i wore it but nope it had a big streak of white down on the back and lint covering it well fuck what am i supposed to wear now 

i threw it to the side adn grabbed my next best thing and put on a pair of my blue dress pants and paired it with a matching blue blazer covering a regular white tee shirt an my grey shoes i got up and looked myself in the mirror and ran a hand through my hair making sure that it didnt look like a rats nest and then grabbed my phone and played candy crush until i got a text from cody that he was right outside 

i shut my phone off and ran down the stairs saying bye to my sister and out to codys car where he was leaning against the passengers side door and smiled at cody he looked so cute he was wearing all black except for a turquoise handkerchief ( **the little napkin that goes in the pocket of ur shirt for some reason** ) and tie he smiled at me and opened his arms pulling me in for a hug i hugged back and smiled back at him

okay are we ready to go i pulled away and asked he nodded and kissed my nose and opened the passengers side door for me why thank you kind sir i said and laughed and got in cody closed the door and jogged over the other side but i reached over and opened it for him he laughed and got in why thank you he said

we both buckeled in and drove away from my house twoards where cody had wanted us to go and we both sang our hearts out to MCR and Simple Plan and ATL and other bands like that and it was so nice and sweet that i was almost as sad as i was curious that we had gotten to the restaurant everyone here was dressed up in hundreds of dollars of jewlery and in fancy dresses and suits that cost more than my whole life 

cody are you sure this is the right restaurant i looked at him confused and he nodded yup trust me ive checked multiple times to see if we had actually gotten reservations or not he got out of the car and came over to my side and opened the door for me and held out his hand for me i smiled and took it and kissed his cheek

come on lets go cody said and closed the door and wrapped his arm around my waist and walked into the restuartanrt with me we had gotten a few stares as we walked in from old people who either thought that it was wrong to be gay or had thought that we wrent fancy enough to be here but that was whatever i was going to let them ruin this speical night so fuck them 

cody walked up the podiuem and told the guy what our reservation was under and he led us out to one of the most romantic and fancy places i had ever seen it was in a small garden whcih had fairy lights all around it and rose petals lined every path leading to the tables which had a bottle of champange in the center and little mints in front of every seat 

we thanked the waiter and sat down holy shit cody how mych did this cost you i asked in disbelief and he just waved me off and placed the fancy cloth napkin in his lap youd kill me if you found out but trust me with the look on your face its so worth it he smiled at me and kissed my cheek 

we talked for a while and looked at our menus cody i have no clue what any of this says he shrugged and nodded same but at least they have pictures so we can know what were getting the waiter came by not long after cody had said that and we both ordered some food whose name we couldnt pronounce and talked again while they made our food

i smiled down at mine and codys hands locked together i never thought that i would actually be her eon a date with the cody carson aka the man of my dreams but it happened i cant beleive that dreams do actually come true when you keep hope that they can

cody kissed my hand and the waiter came back with our food it looked amazing cody thanked the waiter and got to eating his shrimp and soup or whatever it was and i laughed at him what he said and i pointed to the side of his mouth you have a little sauce there he wiped it off with his hand and looked at me as if to ask if he had gotten it and i nodded and ate my tofu sushi with soy sauce

everything was going great until some old lady walked up to his while a disgusted look on her face do your girlfriends know that your out with each other she asked and glared at cody and i ugh i thought that this night was going to be fine 

um actually were together ma'ma cody said and smiled kindly at her which made me cringe on the inside because he shouldnt have to be kind to someone who is being rude to us but that was just how he is, always kind even when he shouldnt be 

she gagged and crossed her arms you do know that being gay is a sin right and you can go to hell for that faggots burn in hell god has no tolerance for fags like you she pointed at me when she said that then turned to cody and your only being brainwashed into being with him hes the devil you need to go to church and confess youre sins to god so that he can forgive you she shoved her finger in codys face and i glared at her and got up 

god said that you should love thy neighbour like thy loves thineself and if he had such a big problem with being gay then why did he make me this way because after all god has made all of his creatures in the likelyness of himself so if he made me in the likelyness of himself and he made me gay than what does that mean to you huh i crossed my arms and glared at the old lady some more and besides you do know that judging someone is a sin right and you would technically go to hell with all of us other fags if you kept thinking that way now kindly get out of my and my boyfriends face so that we can enjoy our dinner and have a nice life unlike your judgy self 

everyone around us clapped and whisteled in encouragement and the old lady looked at us and around the resturtant with his mouth agape trying to sau something but she couldnt so she just stormed off and i sat down and sighed im sorry i did that cody i know that i should have just left it alone b-

i didnt get to finish my sentence before cody had cut me off with a kiss and i smiled and ksised him back he pulled away after a few seconds no im glad you did it she had no reason to judge us when she has no idea who we are or what we are going through in life and besides im too nice and you know i wouldnt have been able to call her out like that 

i nodded and smiled and we both went back to eating until the waiter came by with two small heart shaped cakes for desert which ended up being on the house because we told off that old lady

cody and i both took a bit of the cake on our forks an looped our arms together and clinked our forks together and feed each other which didnt go so well because i ended up missing codys mouth and hit him in the cheek and he put the fork too far in my mouth which cause me to gag a little 

we both laughed and kissed hen went back to eating our own cakes and we talked about hw future and what we were going to do after college 

_**~ skip bc fuck u thats why~** _

it was the day that we were supposed to perform the songs we had written at the start of the year and i was so nervous that i was shaking hey its gonna be fine you guys have got this under lock and key zach said and pat me on the back 

yeah itll be great youre gonan ace that class for sure dan said and smiled i shrugged and smiled at him then the bell went off and cody and i waved bye to dan and zach and went the music room where the piano was brought to the middle of the room and that chairs were in a circle facing it i sighed and sat down in the nearest chair next to cody and pulled started praticing the acoustic drum beats that i was supposed to be doing it seemed like forever had passed until everyone had finally gotten into the room and all sat down 

okay everyone its time to prepare to sing i know that some of you were here sooner and some just got in but were gonna have a few more minutes to make sure that the songs you are singing are right before we start okay the teacher said and everyone uttered out a yes i could feel my heart beat faster and looked at cody with fear in my eyes he just smiled and held my hand hey itll be okay this is good everything is gonna be fine just like zach and dan said i nodded and smiled and went bck to looking at our song 

seconds had passed before the teacher started to call everyone up to sing and they were all good and got passing grades but nobody had gotten an outstanding yet which i can tell that some students were upset about because some of the kinda stared at the teacher like wtf yeah but wheres my a+ when he said they passed i hopped we did good

codys ex and whoever she was fucking at the time were up next and she glared at us this one goes out to fag ex to remind him of what hes missing she flipped her hair and sang some shitty taylor swift knock off with the jock and you can tell that nobody liked it because everyone jsut kinda looked around thinking there was a dying cat in the room or something because of how bad she soudned 

once she finished she turned to the teacher and smiled too wide so how did we do sir she asked and the teacher sighed and handed her the grade her face fell and i had to hold back a laugh um i think theres been a mistake she handed the paper back and stuck out her chest making sure to pull her shirt down slightly when she did i think you accidenatly gave me their paper she gesutred over to cody and i with her head 

the teacher shook his head no and handed the paper back to her they havent even gone up yet why would i give them an f he rolled his eyes and she snatched the paper from his hands and stormed off towards the door youll hear from my father about this she yelled before she ran out of the classroom which caused someone to call her a wanna be draco malfory which i only understood because zach never shut the ufck up about it 

okay well i guess were on to the last but not least pair he nodded for cody and i to come on up we walked to the front of the room and i sat down on a chair and grabbed the acoustic drum that i would be using and cody nodded to the teacher you guys and gals can figure out who this one goes to he said before he started singing a new song he had wrote called hypnotized 

everyone sat there in awe ( ** _guess they had everyone hypnotized xD_** ) and clapped like crazy when we had finished the teacher smiled and handed us our paper which had said a+ on it and i almost screamed i couldnt believe that we had gotten an a+ on this dan and zach opened the door and clapped like mad see we knew you ugys would pass they yelled 

how long have you guys been lurking cody laughed and hugged them we got here right before you know who's perofrmance dan said and hugged me 

hey what do you guys say that we go celebrate this amazing grade once school is out i asked and everyone nodded alright sweet i smiled and kissed codys cheek i smiled to myself and looked around the room and at my friends and boyfriend i couldnt believe that just a few months ago i was having to watching cody be in a bad relationship with someone who was always cheating on him to now having him all for myself 

_**~just imaging this wraps up rel nice n happy bc i suk at ends~** _

 


	11. Hallowiener (bonus 3.5k smut)

"omg cody halloween is so close i cant believe it" i said and chugged my soda cody just laughed at me and rolled his eyes

"yah maxx its in like a few days 1 or something we have to decorate soon" cody said and flipped through the channels landing on abc or freeform since they changed their name for some reason a few years ago doing their 31 days of halloween thing. i was excited they had changed it to 31 days now instead of 13 because i mean come on its october you need to do something spooky at least every day or try to!!!!!!!!!!!!!

i laid next to cody and put my head on his lap and fiddled with his pants zipper and he played with my hair "we should do something different daddy" i bit my lip and looked up at cody with puppy dog eyes. i knew he would be up to try anything if i wanted it bad enough but he really couldnt just deny my adorable puppy dog eyes.

"of course baby boy, what is it?" he asked and smiled at me

i giggled and kissed his hand and pulled him up off the couch "well first we have to go walmart and get some shit for our party later and i guess since were there we can get the costumes too" i grabbed codys keys and tossed them to him and ran out to the car waiting for him to hurry up

he came out of the house soon after, locked the door and kissed my forehead and opened up the passengers side door for me. "thank you daddy!" I giggled as i kissed him and got in the car, buckling myself up. cody got in the car and handed me my stuffed bunny and drove off to the nearest walmart.

it didnt take that long for us to get there and as soon as we did get there, i handed cody the list of food and party stuff that we need.

"hey i'll meet you in like 10 at the frozen pizza aisle, im gonna go pick out what i need for us to do ok?" cody nodded and went off towards the back of the store. i went over to the halloween costumes and looked through them, deciding which ones would look best on us. i picked out the sluttiest costume i could find for cody.

it was a small black crop top/corset with a pink string keeping it tied together, a super short leather pink skirt that would barely go past the bum, pink and black finger-less gloves and thigh-high socks to match. it came with a large black hat that had pink all around the bottom, a pink string in the middle of it and a pink playboy bunny above that. the shoes it came with were huge combat boots that went right below the knee and it also had a belt thing that connected the shirt to the socks.

the outfit i had picked for myself was a cute kitty one. it was a small, black crop top with a hole the shape of a cat cut out in the middle of it, a black choker with a bronze bell on it and underwear that looked like a cat's head. it also came with a pair of thigh-high stockings and black and pink cat ear headband which i decided wasn't that cute.

i picked out a pair of black cat paws, black and white cat ear headband and i remembered that i had a black cat tail plug i could use.

once i picked our outfits out, I hurried to the front of the store and paid for it. I was gonna run it out to the car but I had already spent like 5 minutes picking them out so i had to go and find cody soon. i bagged the costume up in a few bags and went to the frozen pizza section and saw cody picking out tombstone.

i skipped towards him and covered his eyes with my hands. "guess who!" I giggled out in his ear

"is it my kitten?" he said as he turned around and smiled

i nodded and kissed him and put the bags in the front of the cart, making sure to put a bag of chips he picked out over them so he wouldnt see. he noticed me doing this and tried to peak into them but i smacked his hand and waved my finger in his face. "it's a surprise, you've gotta wait until the party to see what they are. and you cant complain about yours or else i wont give you the succ for like a whole week"

"you wouldn't be able to go a day without me in your mouth but whatever you say baby boy. i think i have everything we need for the party now, wanna go pay sweetheart?" he asked. i nodded and practically drug him to the check out lane, just wanting to get home already so that we can do what i had planned.

it didnt take long for us to actually pay and drive home but it truly felt like ages. i guess it was because i was so excited for what i had planned?

but anyway we got home after a long while and i ran to our bedroom with the costumes and hid them in the closet (like where i was last year 😂). once i hid them i skipped down the steps and helped cody set up the whole house for the party.

\----tineskip by maxx being a twink----

i laid cody's costume out on the bed before the party started and fixed whatever i saw that was out of place. cody cane down the stairs in his witch costume and looked at me like "ugh wtf". i had to bite my lip and step on my toe to convince myself bot to drop on my knees right there and blow him like the slut i am "kitten you better have a different costume bc i am not answering the door like this" he said and leaned against the banister

i opened my mouth to reply when the doorbell rang. "whoops sorry daddy, look like you dont have a choice." i giggled and skipped towards him and pecked him on the lips. cody growled in my ear and grabbed my ass, making me squeak a bit.

"you better believe your pretty little ass you'te getting punished for this later you slut, now go put your put costume on while i talk to everyone." he kissed me, pushed me up the stairs and went to answer the door.

i dug my costume out of the closet and put it on. i went to the bathroom and leaned over the counter when i went to put my plug in. i spread my cheeks and worked it in gently moaning at how it felt. "mhm, daddy..." i whined out and moved it around, hitting my g-spot. "uwa! d-daddy~" i kept hitting that spot inside of me with the plug and rubbed my now aching front side. "oh daddy, use me like your little slut... mhm, right there! o-oh, im gonna cum soon!"

i bit my lip harder and imagined cody standing over me amd pumping inside and out. i stuck my hand inside of my kitty shaped panties, rubbed my head and arched my body forward. i was a few seconds away from making a mess in my pants when i heard someone come inside the room and i quickly pull my hand out and flushed the toilet, trying to make it seem like i hadn't done anything.

i washed my hands and walked out of the bathroom being greeted by sydney who looked surprised to see me. "woah you're really taking the cat thing seriously maxx" she smiled and motioned for me to turn around for her. "you look cute, has cody seen?" i shook my head no and she nodded "alright well he's gonna love it, also you should totally go see dan's outfit."

"alright, ill see ya downstairs syd" i smiled and walked downstairs, looking for cody.

he was standing in the kitchen doorway talking with zach and his back turned towards the stairs. i giggled and hugged him from behind, making sure to rub myself against his butt so he knew just how i was he turned around and bit his lip

"damn kitten, you really out did yourself" he said and looked me up and down, keeping his eyes on my prince parts i blushed and swatted on him on the should and turned to zach

"hey zach, what are you for halloween" i asked and hugged cody's arm tightly

"im hagrid, duh" he said and waved to his costume he had a huge beard that covered most of his face, a stripped red and black shirt under a leather brown vest, a big black belt (the kind you would see on a pirate), black slacks and some old combat boots. he also had a big brown jacket over everything and a set of keys hanging off his belt

"dont you know your harry potter lore, you uncultured muggleblood?" he said all fake offended

i held my hand up to my chest and gasped loudly "while i have you know that my dad works at Nintendo and disney!" i said and we all laughed and talked for a bit more until katie came by and took zach away to go help her scare people

once he left cody drug me to a corner of the house that was far away from everyone and pinned me against the wall "so just what do you think you're doing, dressing up like a slut for everyone to see?" he traced his hand down my body and grabbed my front which caused me to let out a small squeak "i see youre hard, what did you do touch yourself while you were getting dressed. i bet you did, you just couldn't wait to have daddy's cock all inside you, hmm?" he groaned in my hair and grinded against me, pushing me deeper into the wall.

i grabbed his hand, put it inside of my kitty pants and bit my lip "i just couldnt help it, you know how much of a little cockslut i am for you daddy..." cody only smirked and pulled me towards the bathroom and pulled my pants down. he got down on his knees and grabbed my Wand in his hand

"do you want me to help kitten off? tell me how bad you want daddy's mouth around your perfect little cock, tell me how much you want daddy to swallow his kitten's cum, how much you want me to sing around you" he mumbled as he slowly licked me from base to tip i let out a whine and nodded "say it slut, say you want me to suck you off right here where people can hear" he growled out

"i-i want you..." i took a deep breath as he rubbed my head and smirked up at me "to suck your kitten off, d-da-daddy..." he nodded and took all of me inside of his mouth and bobbed his head up and down, making sure to flick my tip with his tongue whenever he came back up my knees began to buckle at how good he would making me feel "d-daddy, im gonna cum soon..." he deep throated me and growled deeply, making me vibrate all around him

i threw my head back and twisted my hands deep into his hair and pushed him down on me but he pulled away and smacked my ass as hard as he could "i didnt say you could touch me, you filthy bitch" he growled and stood up "you're gonna regret that later baby boy" he kissed me and rubbed me up and down "you can cum now, but im gonna make you walk around with it in your underwear until the party ends if you do, understand?"

i nodded and moaned loudly, trying not to actually let myself cum because i really didnt want to spend the next few hours of my life with gross goop in my pants but he was making me feel way too good. "o-oh my g-god..." I buried my head in cody's shoulder and came on both his hand and in my once clean cat underwear cody smirked and pulled away from me "how bad will i get punished, daddy...?" i leaned against the wall and pouted

cody washed his hands and kissed me lightly "if you keep up being as adorable as you are, not at all baby boy." i smiled and held his hand

"i'll be extra special good daddy!" I giggled and followed him out of the bathroom

~~~~time skip to end of party, brought to you by StarBomb~~~~  
  
  


cody was saying goodbye to the last of the guests as i was going around and picking up any trash i found. it was around 2 am when the party had finally ended which meant that i had been stuck in my own goop for like 5 five hours which was crazy since this was only supposed to just be a small get together with friends but had ended up into one where basically anyone who was anybody at the nearby schools came by. it was nice seeing a few of our friends from school but i was worried about what they would think when they saw my costume but with people who came from the different schools it didnt bother me too much since i didnt really see them daily y'know?

cody came up behind me and kissed my neck "hey baby, why dont we worry about cleaning up later?" i turned around and kissed him on the cheek "besides, didnt you say you wanted to try something new before we left for walmart?" i blushed because i had completely forgotten about it

"oh yeah! but what about my punishment daddy?" cody shrugged and picked me up

"dont worry about it baby boy, you were super good tonight" i smiled and kissed him quickly again "to the bedroom?" i nodded and clung to him as he carried me upstairs

he set me down on the bed and stood off to the side "go get what you need kitten, i'll be waiting here for you" he sat down on the bed and started to get undressed but i grabbed his hands and shook my head

"not yet daddy, give me a few minutes to get everything okay" i said and skipped off to grab his plastic broom, a bottle of green apple scented and colored lube, and condoms that have all kind of spooky patterns on them (orange with pumpkins, black with skulls, purple with with hats, red with bats and etc) and skipped back upstairs

i laid everything out in front of cody and bit my lip, waiting for him to say something he picked up the broom and lube and looked at me weird "who is gonna be fucked with the broom?" he asked and raised on his perfect eyebrows

i put my arms behind my back and pushed my chest forward "a witch has to punish their familiar when they aren't good, right? and i've been a naughty boy daddy..." I drug out the last word and walked towards him slowly, making sure to sway my hips with every step cody grinned up at me and grabbed my hips "you need to punish your slutty little kitten, master."

cody stood up and kissed me deeply before turning me around to where my butt was facing him "of course you do whore" he bent me over the bed and spanked me harshly, rubbing where he had smacked "you're gonna look so pretty all tied up, squirming for me to let you cum all over yourself while i fuck you senselessly with my," he leaned over me and whispered in my ear, trailing his finger all along the side of my body and around the front of my pants "thick, long, hard broom. i bet you just cant wait to take it all inside of you." he pulled away from me and grabbed the broom and lubed it up

i whimpered and climbed up on the bed a bit, getting on my hands on knees so that cody could have a better view of me he smirked, moved my underwear to the side and pulled my plug out before he started to stretch me out i let out a small moan at the feeling of his fingers inside of me

he let out a "tsk" like sound and slowly moved the tip of the broom around my hole "you know the safe word baby boy, it's hocus pocus let me know if this hurts at any point" i nodded and took a deep breath as he pushed the broom inside of me it felt so weird and cold at first but he gave me some time to adjust before moving

i followed in time with the broom (when it went out i went forward and when it went back in i sat back to meet it) and let out loud moans it wasnt until cody hit my gspot that i curled my hands into fists in the sheets "mhm, right there!" i arched my back and felt cody reach around me and start to jerk me off only making me feel even more pleasure

cody smirked and kept hitting me in that one spot and nibbled on my neck "i bet youre just waiting to have daddy's huge cock inside your tight little hole, arent you? you're such a whore and you know it maxx so why dont you say it for daddy? say how much you love it when daddy fucks you senseless."

cody pulled me closer to him and moved his hand from my dick to around my neck, squeezing slightly "i love it daddy! i love when you tie me up and use me as a fucktoy, how your big dick just feels me so perfectly, i cant live without your cock in me!" i let put a loud whine and bucked my hips "i love it when you let me take all of you in my mouth and let me swallow every last drop of your seed, i always imagine just how it would feel to be fucked by you in front of everyone" cody gripped my dick again and rubbed the tip and moved the broom faster

"beg me to let you cum, slut"

"p-please daddy! i'll let you use me however and whenever you want for a week if you just let me cum! i'll even wear an outfit that says im your little cumdump to school if i have to, just please!" i whined out and tried to rub myself against codys hand

he bit down on my neck and growled in my ear "then cum you bitch" i let out a one of the loudest moans and came all over his hand, panting like i had just run a marathon but i knew cody couldnt have been done yet

he made me lick his hand clean and sat on the bed with his legs spread "come here" i crawled in between his legs he motioned for me to turn around and he pulled me close to him

"w-what are you doing?" i blushed and watched as he grabbed a pumpkin scented condom with pumpkins on it and tear it into a small square

"im going to eat my baby boy out while he sucks me off, is that alright slut?" he asked and smacked my butt lightly i blushed and nodded "good, now to get work kitten" he placed the small square over my hole and began to eat me out i left small kisses all along his length and sucked on his tip, swirling my tongue around it

he groaned and bucked his hips forward i took all of him in my mouth and hollowed out my cheeks and took him as deep as i could

it wasnt long until was begging to cum again and i could tell that cody was on the edge too "let go baby..." he moaned out as i came for my second time i pulled away from cody and looked at his member standing at full attention and took him in my mouth, making sure to give him my best innocent look

he pushed my head down on him and i could feel him throbbing when he cane on my mouth, i pulled away from him and a few strands of his ghost juice were still connected so it was kinda like that pasta scene between the two dogs. i giggled and broke the strands with my finger and licked it clean, making sure cody saw just how much of his cum was in my mouth

he pulled me close to my chest and rubbed my back in circles both of us panting a lot "damn, we should try that more often" he said and we both laughed

"happy Halloween daddy" i kissed his neck and buried my head in his chest

"i love you more kitten" he said before we both fell asleep

**_\-----_ **

**_im_ ** **_sorry u read that but share with a friend to ruin their day maybe lmao_ **

 


	12. Santa's Coming (bonus smut)

i danced around in my red and white lace panties and white thigh high socks (with a bit of red string around the top that was tied into a bow) and pulled codys eagles shirt down i sang into the mic and slid down the hallway like i was in a movie

cody had left for the weekend to go see his family which i was more than upset about but i was trying to make the best of it until he decided to facetime me later tonight

pistol jumped out of nowhere and ran between my legs which caused me to fall down and i let out laugh "pistol dont be naughty or else santa wont come!"she just meowed back at me and waved her tail in the air ugh so much for having a pain free day cause now my ass is sore but its okay because i was thinking of trying out some of the new bath bombs cody had gotten me as an early gift

i got up and fed pistol real quick and then i headed to the bathroom where i pulled out a bunch of candles, the softest towels & robe we have, the box of bath bombs and a bottle of bubble soap

as i ran the water to get it all nice and warm i hooked up my phone to the bluetooth speaker and played some songs from midnight that we havent released yet. the water had gotten all nice and warm so i picked out a blue, heart shaped bath bomb and dropped it in the bathroom started to fill with the smell of bubble gum

i got up and lit all the candles and then got in the tub, instantly relaxing all of my muscles i could have fallen asleep right there it was so peaceful i grabbed my phone and recorded a video of me messing with the bath bomb as all instagram gurus do and posted it on my instagram story cause "aEsThEtiC"

i spent an hour in there before i finally decided to get out because i was all prune-y i drained the water and headed to the shower to rinse off the bath bomb. by the time i had quickly rinsed off the tub had drained so i dried off quickly, wrapped the soft white robe around me, blew out the candles, and headed downstairs to make some hot chocolate

pistol was fast asleep in her little princess bed by the couch when i walked downstairs and i smiled at how cute she looked. i was so lucky to have such a cute cat, hoy hot boyfriend and nice life it was almost as if i were living in a movie or fanfic

i grabbed a mug that said "daddy's little slut" on it (pic below), filled it with water and microwaved it and got a packet of hot coco from the cabinet i was also tempted to make a brownie in a mug but instead i just grabbed a box of some gingerbread cookies and walked to mine and Cody's room with my drink and food

i turned on netflix on the tv and snuggled in bed and put on the worst looking horror movie i could find which was a really bad idea since i was home alone in a really dark house

about half way through the movie i had finished all of my hot chocolate and i was feeling a little thirsty and sure the bathroom was only a few feet away but i didn't want water and the only other drinks we had were in the kitchen

i decided to try and ignore it though and just wait out the movie it didn't work out to well though because by the time the movie was over i was dying of thirst

as soon as i got up though i could hear someone rustling around downstairs i grabbed the mug and my phone and text cody that i thought someone was inside the house as i slowly headed down the stairs i would have ran and hid and called the police if i hadn't heard cody's text sound for me go off downstairs as soon as i hit send

i peeked around the banister and saw cody dressed as santa he pulled out his phone and it looked like it turned the sound off and typed a quick message and then went back to putting some gifts under the tree my phone vibrated and i shoved it in my pocket ignoring what it said and instead i walked down the stairs and rubbed my eyes sleepily

"nya~... santa, is that you?" i asked in my cutest little voice i could manage cody turned around quickly and looked shocked before he put his hands on his belly and laughed loudly

"ho ho ho, why if it isn't little maxxie! shouldnt you be in bed young sir?" he pointed to me and grinned a lil i just shrugged and walked towards him

"im not tired..." i stuck out my bottom lip in a pout and shuffled towards him "i miss my dwaddy..." i set the cup down on the nearest table and let out a whine and walked towards cody, making sure to sway my hips with every step

cody bit his lip and looked away to the fireplace "well im sure your daddy is missing you a whole lot right now and wishes he could be here, but you should get some rest its late now" i trailed my finger down his chest and rested it on his belt and gave him the most innocent look i could manage cody took in a sharp breath as i did this

"but im hwungy..." i whispered in his ear and let my hand trail farther down and let out a small moan "and i've been a good boy santa..."

cody wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him so that my hand was lodged between our dicks and smirked "then let santa feed his good boy" he pushed me down on my knees and tangled his fingers in my hair

i let out a small squeal as i undid his pants and pulled his member out of his red and white boxers. i giggled and took half of him inside my mouth and pumped the other half with my hand i bobbed my head quickly and kissed the tip of him every time i came back up cody was a moaning mess after a few minutes and i could feel him growing harder by the second

i took a deep breath and took as much of cody as i could in my mouth and hummed while i gently massaged his christmas balls i could taste his salty pre-cum seeping down the back of my throat and let out a loud moan "nya~!" i pulled away and looked up at cody "your candy cane is too big for me santa! i cant take it all sir!"

cody pulled me up by my hair roughly and drug me to the kitchen where he pushed me over the counter. he smacked my ass and i let out a little squeak and he undid the tie around the robe "then i guess i'll just have to feed you another way then" he tossed the robe in the corner and ran his hands up and down my now completely naked body i shivered slightly when he ran his ice cold hands across my cockie. cody bit down on my sweet spot harshly and stretched my hole out with his fingers as he did so i couldnt take it anymore i was getting harder and harder by the second

"m-my candy c-cane is erect s-senpai daddy kun!" I cried out as cody curled his fingers upwards and massaged my prostate my knees buckled beneath me but cody caught me before i fell. he pulled his fingers out of me and made his way towards the fridge with a devilish look in his eye. he opened the fridge and hid whatever he had pulled out behind his back i opened my mouth to say something but he covered my mouth with his hand

"dont speak or else i'll have to punish you. understand?" he growled in my ear and i nodded quickly i could hear cody opening whatever it was he had and i bit my lip trying to prep myself for anything. i let out a loud squeal when i felt something cold run down my back and pool at my feet. i tried to look behind me to see what it was but cody pushed my head forward. "you ready?" i nodded and balled my hands into fists as cody lined himself up and slowly filled me up i would never get used to how full i would feel when cody was inside of me

cody pulled almost all of the way out of me and spilled more of whatever liquid he had and slammed back into me i let out a loud moan and threw my head back. every time that cody pulled out me he would slam right back in and brush right near my prostate. i wasnt sure how much longer i could take cody teasing me like this

i reached one of my hands down and stroked myself hoping that cody wouldnt notice. cody ended up noticing and yanked my hand away from my candy cane, stopping everything he was doing to me and bit down on my shoulder. "hmphh santa daddy, my kitten parts are awchys!" i whined loudly and threw my head back, resting on cody's shoulder. i stared up at him with puppy dog eyes "pwease touch me master!"

"since you asked so nicely..." cody pushed himself all the way into me and rubbed the tip of my dick slowly. i heard him finally set down what he taken from the fridge down on the counter and he used that hand to massage my own christmas balls. he started to move his hand down my shaft painfully slow before finally picking up the pace. i was a huge moaning mess by this point. i buried my head in my arms and bucked my hips. "cum for me." cody grunted lowly in my ear 

i spurted my snow all over the side of the counter and bit my arm as black spots appeared all around the edges of my vision i rode out my high in cody's hand once i had came to my senses i looked down between my legs and saw a big puddle of white liquid. cody smirked and guided my head to a small carton of eggnog, which was freshly opened i let out a small gasp and looked back at cody ready to ask him if he had used that for lube but before i could even turn my head he had slammed back into me

cody contuined to use me like a little fuck toy until he buried his velvety member deep inside of me and came, his goop juice seeping out of me slightly. we both stood there for a couple of minutes trying to catch our breath. cody pulled out of me and turned me around to kiss me gently and i let out a little giggle. "can we go cuddle now daddy?" i wrapped my arms around cody and tucked my head in the crook of his neck cody hugged back and kissed my cheek

"of course baby boy, help me clean up first and we'll go watch whatever you want on netflix." i squealed and ran over to the corner of the kitchen and wrapped the robe around me and grabbed some towels to help cody clean up. i giggled and blew a kiss at cody.

"thank you for the milk santie~"

forget apple airpods or expensive trips to places, all i had wanted for christmas was for cody to come back home and he sure as h*ck delivered. i couldn't have asked for a better christmas night or boyfriend. 

 


End file.
